


i guess this is love

by the_benefactor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cockroach Mechanic, F/M, Fluff (kind of?), Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Season/Series 05, love stuff, maybe? - Freeform, murven - Freeform, they have a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: “What side are you on Murphy?”“The one that keeps you alive.”^ sort of what happensOr: the one where Raven is really fucking annoyed and Murphy is really fucking in love.





	i guess this is love

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shit but I had to write something shitty to get my juices flowing and then I'll move on to some better stuff. Maybe, we'll see.

Murphy has been so damn hot and cold, it was starting to drive Raven insane. One minute he was a team player, the next he was sabotaging and manhandling the only inside man that they have. Raven can't read him, can't figure out what angle he is playing or what his next move will be.

Everyone knows that the one thing Raven hates the most is a problem that she can't solve.

Seemingly endless days of misunderstandings later and it all comes to a head. Echo, Emori, and Shaw leave the designated meeting place, opting to head back to the settlement for dinner. Raven stays behind, her eyes never leaving Murphy’s.

“What the hell is wrong with you, John?” She spits, a bite of ferociousness at the end of every word.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Reyes.”

Raven huffs in annoyance and Murphy smirks.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about. No one knows what angle you’re playing, It's like you’re trying to outsmart us at every corner. One minute you’re a team player, leading you’re own expeditions and being Bellamy’s right-hand man and the next you’re throwing our support in our face by ruining any chance that we have at establishing a peace agreement. What the fuck is going on with you, John?!”

Raven fires point after point at him, pushing her shoulders back and squaring up.

“You really don't get it do you?” Murphy asks with his signature annoyingly coy smirk that makes Raven want to slap it off his face.

“Obviously not” Raven huffs becoming more irritated by the second.

“Raven, I’m on whatever team or side that keeps you alive.”

His words make her take a step back, her eyebrows knit together as though questioning his sincerity.

“Raven," Murphy takes a step closer, almost reaching out to touch her but deciding against it.

He sighs, “I can't be on board with a plan that could end up with you being traded, hurt or worse. I already left you with Eligius once and I'm not doing it again.”

Raven swallows, almost nervous at having someone declare such words of devotion.

“I can’t let you go back to Eligius with Shaw, I can't let you put yourself in danger without anyone watching your back!”

Raven sobers pretty quickly at his words, she knows what Murphy was getting at.

“You don't have to feel guilty. You don't owe me anything.”

“No, Raven that's not it. Well, yes, I mean, I feel guilty but not about what you think,” Murphy stutters.

“I still don't understand,” Raven crosses her arms and tilts her head.

“I feel guilty because I love you, okay!” Murphy crumples, “I love you, Raven. I’m in love with you.”

Raven gasps and takes a step back, rattled by Murphy’s confession.

“Wh-what about Emori?”

“She knows,” he sighs, gearing up to explain, “it's not why we broke up, at least not entirely. But she knows. I was jealous that you were spending so much time together. Emori was enamored by you and all the things you could teach her; it's all she could talk about. I was annoyed that I wasn't smart enough to learn anything, guilty that I was jealous, especially because I had no business loving you, not after what I've done.”

The words keep flowing out of Murphy’s mouth and he can’t stop them, Raven deserves to know everything.

“Trust me I wouldn’t have told you if you hadn’t forced it out of me” Murphy smiles and folds his arms across his chest. Raven lets out a small laugh that turns into a full-blown fit.

Murphy doesn't know what to do. What _do_ you do when the girl you’ve just confessed your undying love and devotion to starts cackling right in your face? He thinks about how Bellamy would react if Clarke did this to him and decides that pouting is the option he’ll go with.

“No - sorry- I-I’m not laughing at you, John, I sware. I just, fuck, I don't know how you want me to react to that” she splutters, her laughter ceasing.

“Nothing has to come of this, we can pretend nothing happened” Murphy mumbles, not meeting Raven’s eyes.

“I can’t ignore something like this” Raven sighs, her lip quirking upwards, “but, I can try and be a little more cautious if you feel that fucking strongly about it.”

That's when Murphy loses it, folding with a stomach-clenching laugh because he just knows. He knows that nothing changed. That they're still them. That maybe they will do this, and they’ll still be them while they do.

He pulls her in for a hug, almost lifting her off the ground.

“We can take it slow?” he says it as a statement, but Raven knows it's more of a question. He's so close that it almost makes her shiver. _Almost_.

“Sounds good to me.”

Raven doesn't do emotions, she hasn't done emotions since Finn. But it has been six years, so, maybe she can learn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed at least a part of it. Sending my love <3


End file.
